TimeForJustice
by Zix
Summary: Кларк Кент стал Суперменом. И теперь у него нет ни одной свободной минуты. Но даже Супермен не может спасти всех в одиночку. К счастью Лига Справедливости все еще готова спасти мир даже ценой своей жизни...


**Имя**: Оливер Дж. Куинн

**Псевдоним**: Зеленая Стрела

**Время**: 11:12

**Местонахождение**: Стар-Сити, пентхаус Оливер Куинна.

**Состояние**: Несерьезно ранен, после схватки с местной мафией.

-Вот черт как то не хорошо, - подумал Оливер, перед тем как открыть глаза. Как он и предполагал, от этого стало только хуже. Да пора заканчивать пить, когда приходится зашивать раны. А то с моим образом жизни, так и алкоголиком стать не долго. А Супергероев - алкоголиков никто не любит... Это Оливер Куинн знал на собственном опыте.

Полтора года Оливер Куинн был известен всему миру как супергерой Зеленая Стрела. Сейчас его идея раскрыть миру правду о том, кто он не казалось такой уж блестящей, но тогда 19 месяцев назад это на самом деле было необходимо. Кто знает, как обернулась бы вся та история с Законом Регистрации, если бы не это его признание. На самом деле Оливеру было приятно думать, что именно он положил начало массовому выходу героев из тени. Один за другим они начали открыто заявлять о себе, а 9 месяцев назад себя миру явил, пожалуй, величайший из героев... Супермен.

Подумать только, как изменился мир за каких-то 8-9 месяцев. Да дети все еще показывали пальцем, когда кто-то в разноцветном костюме пролетал над их головами, но взрослые уже предпочитали поторопиться на работу чем снимать на телефон очередной хит для YouTube.

Год назад мир был другим. Полгода назад его жизнь была другой. У него была жена. И он любил ее... но не все в этом мире складывается так, как нам хочется. Далеко не все.

От размышлений Оливера отвлек звучный женский голос.

-Судя по запаху, открытой бутылки виски, пяти швам на твоем плече, и побитой физиономии ты снова нарвался на Брика?

Оливер недовольно поморщился.

Даниел Бриквел Новый мафиози, появившийся в Стар Сити примерно 3 месяца назад. И за этот короткий срок он умудрился стать главной головной болью Изумрудного Лучника. Быстро поднявшись на самые вершины преступной иерархии, благодаря великолепному криминальному уму, Брик стал главной целью Зеленой Стрелы, который собирался отчистить город от преступности. Однако к удивлению Оливера Брик оказался необыкновенно толстокожим... в прямом смысле слова. Бриквел обладал нечеловеческой силой и практически полной неуязвимостью. Пули разве что оставляли небольшие синяки на коже бугая.

-Честно говоря, мне повезло, что он не оторвал мне руку.

-Как ты выбрался? - спокойно спросила Дина, скрывшись на кухне.

-Засунул ему дымовую шашку в рот.

-Хорошая идея, - хмыкнула женщина с кухни.

Спустя полминуты Дина вернулась с чашкой кофе в руках.

-Аа, спасибо как раз то, что мне сейчас нужно, - улыбнулся Оливер и протянул руки к чашке.

-Тогда сходи на кухню и сделай, - и, не подумав отдать кофе миллиардеру, произнесла блондинка.

Оливер, молча, одарил ее самым злобным взглядом, на который только был сейчас способен.

Аккуратно присев в кресло, Канарейка обвела взглядом голый торс Оливера. Рванная и плохо зашитая рана на плече, пара серьезных порезов на правой руке, и гигантский синяк вместо спины, в целом все как обычно.

-Ты точно готов к спаррингу?

-Сегодня вторник? - спросил Оливер, который вдруг упал на пол и начал отжиматься.

-Ага.

-У нас тренировки по вторникам и субботам?

-Ага.

-Тогда к чему эти глупые вопросы?

Дина явно хотела, что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумала, продолжив, молча смотреть на отжимающегося Оливера. Спустя 10 минут в центре тренажерного зала Оливер и Дина уже были в полной боевой готовности. Поклонившись друг другу, они тут же приняли боевые стойки.

-Оливер ты точно в порядке? - спросила Дина отразив пару быстрых выпадов хозяина дома.

-Да отлично, а что? - ответил вопросом на вопрос Оливер, стараясь не выпускать ног соперницы из вида. Исключительно из боевой необходимости, конечно.

-Ты выглядишь каким-то озадаченным.

-Просто подумал, что мы уже перестали быть чем-то особенным. Тебе так не кажется? Я имею в виду, нас даже в сети все меньше!

Дина не смогла скрыть ухмылку.

-Все еще завидуешь показателям Кларка на Youtube?

В свое время ролик с первым появлением Супермена за один день собрал почти 140 миллионов просмотров на Youtube, чем естественно установил новый мировой рекорд. Тогда кто-то из экспертов посчитал, что если бы кто-нибудь догадался выпустить тот ролик в кинотеатрах, то за пару недель проката, он бы собрал сборы, которые и не снились Аватарам Кемерона.

-С чего бы это мне завидовать? - изобразил непонимание Оливер.

-Ну, хотя бы с того, что ролик с твоим пафосным "Я - Зеленая Стрела" не собрал и 1/8 от тех цифр?

-Ты так и будешь подкалывать меня, или может, наконец, начнем тренировку?

-Как скажешь богач, - губы Дины вытянулись в хищной улыбке.

Если вы когда-нибудь дрались с Диной Ланс, вы вряд ли еще когда-нибудь заявите, что женщины это слабый пол. В бою Дина напоминала настоящий ураган, сильная, ловкая, умная, знающая добрую половину всех существующих на земле единоборств, она была, пожалуй, лучшим бойцом из всех кого приходилось встречать Оливеру.

Поэтому спустя час спарринга не было ничего удивительно, в том, что Изумрудный Лучник лежал на земле, а Дина сидела сверху, плотно прижав мужчину.

-Знаешь, в другой ситуации я был бы совсем не против, чтобы ты была сверху-

-Боюсь, для тебя, это единственная ситуация в которой я буду сверху, - не видя и бровью ответила Черная Канарейка.

-Предпочитаешь снизу? Я совсем не против, - быстро отреагировал Оливер.

Вместо ответа Дина лишь улыбнулась, и еще сильнее заломила его руку.

В эту же секунду по пентхаусу раздался свист, который невозможно было ни с чем перепутать.

-Оу, я, конечно, догадывался, что ты Дина предпочитаешь жесткий вариант. Но на мой вкус это уже перебор. Хотя судя по пунцовому оттенку лица Оливера ему это явно нравится, - заявил Барт пытаясь поточнее рассмотреть позу, в которой сейчас находились его товарищи по команде.

-Барт, лучше заткнись, - пробурчал Оливер, который теперь едва мог говорить. - А то окажешься на моем месте.

-Нет, спасибо. Если у вам такие предварительные ласки, даже подумать не могу, чем вы занимаетесь в спальне...

Проявив чудеса реакции, Дина в секундный промежуток выпустила Оливера, и резко развернувшись, сбила Аленна с ног. Конечно, второй удар Дина нанести не успела, ибо Барт уже стоял у противоположной стены. Но свою цель она достигла, а именно выбила из рук Импульса огромный сочный гамбургер.

-Это был мой последний гамбургер! - прокричал Барт, жадно глядя на кусок мяса валящегося на полу.

-Ей, вы хоть знаете, сколько стоит этот ковер! - со слезами на глазах пробормотал Оливер.

-Шлушайте, а што фам с фем панем в Хотеме? Ну, фем летаюфим грысуном? - спросил, а точнее прочавкал с вопросительной интонацией Барт. - Это правда или все-таки очередная городская легенда?

-По мне это все ерунда. В Готеме уже года полтора ходят слухи. Но Кларк сказал, что на днях сам наведается туда. Уж не знаю с чего он взял, что этот Микки-Маус может быть опасен, но попросил нас не лезть туда, - покачал головой Оливер, который в отличие от Барта уплетавшего его запасы замороженных вафель, готовил себе протеиновый коктейль.

-Эх, зазнался наш Бойскаут, совсем его не видно стало, - покачал головой Барт, продолжая укладывать вафли за обе щеки.

-Скорее заработался. Кларк словно... вынырнул из воды. После всей той истории с Дарксайдом, и наконец, появления Супермена... ОН словно впервые задышал полной грудью. Посмотрите на него, - Дина указала на телевизор, по которому транслировался очередной подвиг Супермена. - Лоис, говорит, что сейчас он счастливее, чем когда-либо был. И его можно понять. Наконец ему нет нужды прятаться в тени, теперь он может помогать людям средь бела дня, прямо, посреди, площади полной народа, и... как бы пафосно и наивно это не прозвучало - вселять веру в людей. Веру в добро, в завтрашний день, в лучшее будущее для всех нас. Поэтому у нас нет права обвинять Клара в чем-либо. Он не ищет славы или отмщения, нет... Это просто его натура. Именно поэтому он лучше всех нас.

Спустя пару секунд тишины Барт немного смущенно произнес:

-Ей, да ладно, я ж его не обвиняю. Просто говорю, что такими темпами нам придется завязывать с геройской карьерой, так ее толком и не начав.

-Можешь быть спокоен Барт, в обществе всегда найдутся те, кто будет плевать на его законы, а значит, работы нам всем хватит. К тому же даже Супермен не может быть везде, ведь так? - подмигнул Оливер, залпом выпив свой коктейль.

-Кстати как там тот тип с бумерангами, ну который еще банки грабил?

-А, - махнул рукой Импульс. - Я его уделал минут за 10 до того как к вам прибежал. Легкотня, - Барт всем своим видом хотел показать, насколько легко он разобрался с противником. - Хотя надо признать, когда тот взрывающийся вдруг вернулся, было мало приятного.

Закатав рукав, Барт показал небольшой ожог на локте. - Еще бы пара сантиметров и он бы мне руку оторвал.

-А ты еще жалуешься, что на нас психов и преступников не хватит.

-Ну, да, наверное, ты прав, - вдруг поник Барт. - К тому же, никто из нас не вечен, и кто знает, какой из грабителей банков или психов в костюмах станет последним?

Оливер и Дина молча, кивнули, немного удивленные такой мрачности вечно-смеющегося друга.

-Поэтому, предлагаю развлекаться на полную катушку пока все живы! - закричал Барт.

-Так что кто идет со мной в кино?

К разочарованию Барта все молча, отвернулись.

-Ей, да ладно! В конце – концов, вы ведь мои друзья! А в обязанности друзей входит ходить по кинотеатрам вместе!

Тут же оказавшись перед Диной, Барт начал стоит щенячьи глазки.

-Дина, ну, пожалуйста.

Промолчав еще немного, блондинка все же сдалась:

-Только на условии, что фильм выбираю я!

-Заметано! - заявил Барт с улыбкой в 32 зуба. - Олли!

Теперь на Куина требовательно смотрели уже две пары глаз.

-На кой-черт мне в кино? Я могу, и дома все посмотреть!

-Ну уж нет, а как же атмосфера? - заявил Барт. - В кинотеатрах главное атмосфера! И ходить туда стоит именно поэтому. Даже если у тебя в джакузи стоит собственный! Кстати, Оливер, а это, что такое? - спросил Барт, вертя в руках стрелу, на конце которой вместо металлического острия был продолговатый жесткий наконечник.

На пару секунд Оливер замолчал, явно не слишком довольный находкой друга.

-Ну, это я экспериментирую... со снаряжением. Что-то вроде резиновых пуль, не смертельно, но при хорошем попадании, сознание потеряешь.

-Мог и просто боксерскую перчатку нацепить, - засмеялся Барт.

-Отдай сюда! - отобрал стрелу Оливер. - И давайте уже собирайтесь блин в ваше кино. 

**Имя**_: Бартоломью Аллен_

**Псевдоним**_: Импульс_

**Время**_:14:37_

**Местонахождение**_: Стар-Сити, кинотеатр OLd Empire._

**Состояние**_: Возмущен, отношением Дины к классике кинематографа._

-Хм, да ладно как можно не любить Бэзила Карло? Это же классика! - возмутился Барт.

Они только, что прошли ряд плакатов классических фильмов, когда Дина с отвращением глянула на плакат фильма "Крит", с фотографией Карло во весь рост.

-Я в детстве готов был под кровать прятаться, когда показывали его Клейфеса, - не унимался Барт.

-А я думала, что ты все еще влюблен в Рейчел Дэввенпорт. А ты оказывается-

-Но-но! - прервал блондинку Барт. - Не надо путать лучшего актера фильмов ужасов, с любовью всей моей жизни!

-Кстати я слышал, планируется ремейк "Клейфес: Начало", - улыбаясь добавил Оливер.

-Кажется в Готеме уже строят декорации.

-И ты Брут? - с усмешкой спросила Дина.

-А что? Это и, правда... классика.

-Фанбои, - вздохнула Канарейка, и подойдя к окошку кассы произнесла: - Три билета на "Секс в большом городе 3D".

-А я, то думал, сериал был плохим, - протянул Барт, выходя из кинотеатра.

-Ну, каждому свое, - пожала плечами Дина, которой фильм тоже жутко не понравился, но признавать это перед мужчинами она явно не желала.

-Ладно, не ссорьтесь, - попытался успокоить друзей Оливер, попутно что-то просматривая на своем КПК.

-Куда сейчас? Может в Макдональдс, я жутко проголодался! - заявил Барт, продолжив поглощать попкорн. - Что? У меня серьезные проблемы с метаболизмом, - тут же ответил он на немые вопросы друзей. - И я не думаю, что вы захотите, чтобы я отправился за едой прямо по ходу очередной операции.

От дальнейших разговоров, всех троих отвлек жуткий звон сигнализации, доносившейся из ювелирного магазина с противоположной стороны улицы.

-БАрт! - тут же выкрикнул Оливер.

-Понял, - быстро отрапортовал Барт, и тут же исчез на суперскорости.

Оливеру и Дине же потребовалось почти минута, чтобы достигнуть магазина. Внутри их встретила куча разбитых витрин, двух продавцов и Барта лежавших без сознания.

-Дина, осмотри Барта и остальных, я проверю магазин! - приказал Оливер, вытащив из куртки один из своих небольших арбалетов.

Однако магазин оказался абсолютно пустым.

-Никого, - заключил Оливер вернувшись минуту спустя. - Словно сквозь землю провалились. Что с Бартом?

-В порядке. А остальным повезло меньше, у них шеи сломаны, - покачала головой Канарейка.

-Черт! - выругался Зеленая Стрела.

-Кто бы, это не был, Барт его явно спугнул, - Дина жестом указала на разбитые, но все еще полные драгоценностей витрины.

Оливер мрачно кивнул.

-Нам пора уходить. Копы будут здесь с минуты на минуту. 

**Имя**: _Бартоломью Аллен_

**Псевдоним**: _Импульс_

**Время**: _14:59_

**Местонахождение**: _Стар-Сити, пентхаус Оливера Куинна_

Состояние: Головная боль, и слегка задетое самолюбие.

-Барт? - приятный женский голос вывел парня из бессознательного состояния.

-Еще полчасика, мам.

-Шутит. Значит жить будет, - мгновенно заключила Дина.

-Я бы не спешил с выводами, я видел, как этот парень шутил со стрелой в груди, - не согласился с ней Оливер.

-Когда в следующий раз соберешься его подстрелить, хоть на телефон снимай, - с абсолютно серьезным видом сказала Канарейка.

-Это был не я!

-Ага, мне тоже никогда не хотелось его убить.

-Нет, честно не я! - возмутился Оливер.

-А я, между прочим, тут умираю! - заявил Барт, и артистично закашлялся.

-Так умирающий лучше расскажи, что ты там видел!

Барт присел на диван, и растрепав и без того взъерошенные волосы, замолк на пару секунд.

-Только, чур, не обзывать меня психом! - вдруг серьезно заявил Барт.

Слышать подобные слова от обычно не брезгующего всевозможными байками Барта, было, по меньшей мере, странно.

-Мне кажется, я видел... Клейфейса.

-Что? - в один голос выкрикнули Дина и Оливер.

-Ну, он был очень похож на Клейфейса... гигантская фигура, словно слепленная из... грязи.

Друзья Барта молча, переглянулись.

-Как только я оказался в том магазине, я даже немного растерялся, а эта штука вдруг размахнулась и огрела меня чем-то очень тяжелым... ну а больше я ничего не помню.

-Барт, может тебе лучше еще немного полежать? - необычайно мягко спросила Дина.

-А как ты объяснишь это! - Барт указал на свою куртку, которая была необычайно грязной.

-Ну, это просто грязь, - не слишком уверено протянула Дина.

-На самом деле это больше похоже на глину, - ответил за Барта Оливер.

-Итак?

-Судя по данным Наблюдательной башни…наш случай далеко не единственное подобное ограбление за последние пару месяцев. Если говорить точнее, - Оливер вывел на огромный экран в центре комнаты карту США. - Их было 8.

-То есть за последние 2 месяца было ограблено 8 ювелирных магазинов? - переспросил Барт.

-Да. Первые 4 в Готеме, 2 в Кейстоун-Сити, и 2 у нас. В 6 из 8 случаях ограбления были ночью. И как вор попал туда, так и осталось не понятным. Окна и двери целы и даже закрыты изнутри. В этот раз он решил-

-С чего ты взял, что это он? - вдруг спросила Дина.

Немного замешавшийся Оливер, было, посмотрел на Барта, но тот только пожал плечами.

-Или она, - попытался выкрутиться миллиардер. - Решил... или решила начать грабить днем.

-Но и в этот раз умудрился черт знает, как смыться от туда, - вставил свое Барт.

-И единственной уликой объединяющей все 8 случаев является... глина! - Дина прикрепила на доску фотографию глиняных следов найденных в одном из магазинов.

-Итак, дамы и господа, слушаю ваши варианты, - торжественно произнес Оливер, сложив руки на груди.

-Клейфейс? - в шутку предположил Барт.

-Очень смешно Барт. Вот только сомневаюсь, что злодей из трешовенького ужастика 60-х, начал бы грабить ювелирные магазины, - съязвила Дина, которая явно не была в настроении шутить.

-Что значит трешевенького? - обиделся Импульс. - Клейфейс один из лучших...

-Да успокойтесь вы! - прокричал Оливер.

Дина и Барт молча, отвернулись друг от друга.

-Знаете, я тут подумал. А что если Барт прав?

-Что? Оливер и ты туда же?

Барт не удержался и показал блондинке язык, как бы требуя признать свою победу.

-Да нет погодите! Я не говорю, что это был монстр из фильма 40-летней давности. Но подумайте, чего мы только не встречали?

Как-то Кларк рассказывал мне об одной журналистке-шейпшифтере из Смоллвиля, Линда Лейк кажется-

-Еще одно ЛЛ в Смоллвилле, - показательно вздохнул Барт. - Серьезно, что не так с этим городом?

Судя по непонимающим выражением лиц собеседников, они не до конца поняли, что Барт имел в виду.

-И вовремя метеоритного дождя машина с ней упала в местное озеро. Отгадайте, во что она смогла превращаться после этого?

-То есть ты намекаешь, что возможно, кто-то другой во время этого дождя упал в... глину ? - уточнила Дина.

Оливер пожал плечами.

-Не знаю, возможно, он просто нашел пещеру с волшебной грязью, или он принимал участие в разработке каких-нибудь косметических препаратов, или ему эти способности передались по наследству. Суть в том, что на всех местах ограблений найдены остатки глины, и при этом едва ли не единственным способом попасть внутрь были трубы...

-Что ж если этот парень умеет превращаться в глину у нас могут быть проблемы. Глина в отличие от воды имеет свойство затвердевать, - выговорил Барт.

Оливер во второй раз за последние пять минут, одарил друга непонимающим взглядом.

-Ты очевидно никогда не получал глиняным горшком по голове? - покачал головой Аллен.

-Так, и что же мы будем делать? Как поймать грязь? Не можем же мы следить за всеми ювелирными магазинами в городе?

-Не можем, - согласился Оливер. - Но нам и не потребуется. Наш Клейфейс явно предпочитает магазины American Treasure. 7 из 8.

-Отлично, вот только эта самая большая сеть ювелирных магазинов в стране! - без особого энтузиазма заявила Дина. - Их в городе штук 7!

-Ну, даже это лучше чем три десятка, разве нет? 

**Имя**: Дина Л.Лэнс

**Псевдоним**: Черная Канарейка

**Время**: 03:23

**Местонахождение**: Стар-Сити, крыша магазина ALl-Be.

**Состояние**: Засада.

-Слушай а почему мы должны сидеть и ждать пока наш...Клейфейс появится, а Импульс просто где-то шляется по городу?

Оливер только тяжело вздохнул.

-Ты же его слышала. Я просто не могу сидеть на одном месте, для меня это буквально опасно! - передразнил Барта Оливер. - Ну, и честно говоря, кто-то же должен следить за остальными магазинами.

-Вот хитрож-

-Ей, попрошу без оскорблений! - раздался по рации голос Аллена. - Я же не виноват, что вы не можете присматривать за 5 магазинами сразу! Я тут между прочим уже 16 кругов по городу навернул!

-Может вы уже отвлечетесь от споров и вернетесь к операции! - прокричал в рацию, Оливер, которого уже порядком задолбали постоянные придирки напарников.

-У меня все спокойно, - доложила Черная Канарейка.

-На 4-Авеню, Стирк Стритт и Тимп все в порядке, направляюсь к...тому возле парка.

Оливер сжал зубы от злости, это уже был второй день, который они проводили в подобной засаде, и такими темпами это могло затянуться еще на пару недель.

-У меня тоже, - наконец ответил Оливер.

-Стойте, - вдруг прервала его Канарейка. - Кажется у меня какое-то движение внутри...

-Импульс! Быстро к ней! Канарейка задержи его как можно дольше!

-Поняла, - отрапортовала Дина, и тут же покинула крышу соседнего магазина. Преодолев два десятка метров за пару секунд, Черная Канарейка одним ударом выбила дверь магазина, и тут же увернулась от огромной булавы пробившей стену точно над ее головой. В следующую же секунду булава с шумом обрушилась на пол. К счастью Канарейка снова оказалась проворнее, и уже была в двух метрах от противника пытавшегося проломить ей голову. И наконец, смогла его рассмотреть. Какого же было ее удивление, когда перед ней оказалась гигантская глиняная масса, лишь отдаленно напоминающая человека. А способность принимать форму твердых и чертовски тяжелых предметов придавала ему чертовски угрожающий вид. "Ненавижу шейпшифтеров".

-Прости, но в этих местах ограбление магазина считается преступлением!

-Попробуй мне помешать! - прорычал "Клейфейс", как его успел окрестить Импульс.

Очередная попытка превратить ее голову в расплющенную тыкву, в этот раз огромным кулаком, снова провалилась. Реакция Дины продолжала спасать ей жизнь, но долго сидеть в обороне, не входило в ее привычки. Оказавшись за спиной гиганта, Дина тут же попыталась нанести пару ударов, расценив, что у Клейфейса должны быть теже болевые точки, что у людей. Но к ее ужасу руки утонули в глиняной массе, оказавшейся на удивление липкой. "Как Муха на липкую ленту".

-Еще один любитель помахать кулаками, - рассмеялся Клейфейс, лицо которого вдруг оказалось на месте, где секунду назад был затылок.

-Тоже мне Т-1000,-съязвила Черная Канарейка.

-Вот только выбраться будет гораздо тяжелее, - зловеще улыбнувшись, добавил Клейфейс, уже приготовившийся размозжить голову противнику.

-А это мы сейчас проверим! - ответила Дина, и, сделав глубокий вдох, закричала так, что Клейфейс в прямом смысле слова начал разваливаться на части.

Мгновенно освободившись от сжимающей ее массы, Дина отпрыгнула на несколько метров назад.

"Ну, хоть что-то. Теперь главное держать дистанцию" - пронеслось в голове Канарейки, пока она продолжила отступать от монстра. К сожалению 3 метров разделявших их оказалось недостаточно. Чертовски сложно рассчитывать дистанцию в бою, с существом которое может вытягивать руки на несколько метров.

-Любишь покричать? Посмотрим, как у тебя это получится, когда ты начнешь захлебываться глинной! - прорычал монстр.

"Черт, где же вас носит парни?" - подумала теряющая сознания Черная Канарейка, за секунду до того, как промелькнувшая красная вспышка разорвала руку гиганта, тем самым освободив ее.

Оказавшись внутри Импульс, тут же скинул очки. Забитые глинной, сквозь которую он только, что прорвался, пытаясь освободить Дину, они уже были бесполезны. Дина лежит на полу пытаясь, избавится от остатков глины забившей ей дыхательные пути, значит в ближайшие несколько минут она не дееспособна. Оливер был всего в 2-х кварталах от этого места, значит, сюда доберется не раньше чем через 3-4 минуты. Таким образом, он остался один на один с 3-х метровым монстром в замкнутом помещении. К тому же он должен смотреть за Диной, которая сейчас самая легкая мишень. Поэтому первым делом надо попытаться вытащить ее отсюда. Но стоило, только Барту попытался добежать до Канарейки, как он поскользнулся на глине, которой уже был измазан весь пол.

-Быстрый, да? А что если тут будет немного скользко?

В последний момент, увернувшись от гигантского топора, чуть было не обезглавившего его, Барт снова попытался использовать суперскорость, но невероятно скользкий пол сводил все его усилия на нет. Надо срочно встать? Иначе это парень из меня отбивную сделает. Слава Богу, стены все еще чистые. Оттолкнувшись от стены магазина, Барт пролетел под глиняным гигантом, и, ухватившись за прилавок, быстро вскочил на ноги. Главное отвлекать внимание на себя, чтобы он не догадался напасть на Дину.

-Ей, глиняная задница! Смотри, как я умею! - выкрикнул Импульс, схватив со стены огнетушитель, и выпустив поток газа точно в морду Клейфейсу. Покрывшийся слоем синего инея монстр превратился в неподвижную статую.

-Аста ла Витса, Бейби! - выдал Барт, швырнув огнетушителем во врага.

Осторожно подскочив к Дине, которая уже начинала приходить в себя, Барт аккуратно поднял ее на ноги.

-Давай Канарейка, надо уходить! Роберта Патрика это надолго не задержало, не думаю, что с ним будет по-другому.

Вытащив напарницу на улицу Барт, включил передатчик Лиги.

-Стрела! У нас проблемы, дав...

Договорить Импульс не успел, что-то вдруг схватило его за ногу, и с такой силой уложивший Барта на асфальт, что тот потерял сознание.

-Мы еще не закончили! - вскричал Клейфейс уже начавший, принимать свою прежнюю форму.

-А мне кажется, очень даже закончили! - раздался голос Зеленой Стрелы.

В то же мгновение в грудь Клейфейса попала стрела с зеленым оперением.

-И это все? Простые стрелы беспомощны против меня! - взревел Клейфейс.

-А кто сказал, что они простые? - ухмыльнулся Оливер, за секунду до того, как раздался взрыв.

Взорвавшаяся внутри глиняного монстра стрела пробила в его груди метровую дыру, и заставила того немного покачнуться.

-Ага, теперь я понял, о каких проблемах вы говорили...

Увернувшись от посланного в него кома глины, Зеленая Стрела выпустил в противника еще две стрелы, которые тут же взорвались. Но снова не принесли значимого урона монстру.

-И это все, что есть в твоем арсенале?

-А как ты переносишь ток? - ответил Оливер, достав из колчана со стрелами, одну с синим наконечником.

Однако стрела отскочила от неожиданно твердой груди Клейфейса.

-Сперва попади, красавчик.

-Канарейка вы с Импульсом в порядке? - прокричал Оливер, продолжив выпускать стрелы.

-Да, - прохрипела Дина.

-Тогд...

В этот момент Клейфейс увернувшись от очередной стрелы Оливера, одним ударом снес лучника с ног. Собравшись с силами, Клейфейс впитал в себя разбросанные по всей улицы куски глины.

-Ну, что следующий раунд? – улыбнувшись, произнес гигант, размяв кулаки.

-Ну, только если ты очень попросишь, - ответила Черная Канарейка, и перешла на ультразвук.

Звуковая волна, ударившая Клейфейса, швырнула его об стену. По телу глиняного колосса прошли мощные волны, словно кто-то ударил по огромному желе.

-А теперь моя очередь, - произнес пришедший в себя Импульс, и с разбега прыгнул точно в грудь Клейфейса.

-Так, не пойдет малыш, - произнес тот, неожиданно поглотив героя. - Как долго ты умеешь задерживать дыхание?

Если бы Барт не вынужден был закрыть рот, то обязательно ответил бы что-нибудь типа "А как долго ты можешь выдерживать вибрацию?". Одной из новых фишек Барта была его способность к невероятно быстрой вибрации, по его собственным словам он мог делать это настолько быстро, что даже мог проходить сквозь твердые объекты. Хотя на практике это только разрушало эти самые объекты. Что впрочем, сейчас было очень даже кстати. Чтобы не быть разобраным на части, Клейфейсу пришлось вернутся к пластичной форме, что и было нужно Лиге...

Вырвавшись из глиняного плена, Импульс прокричал:

-Стрела!

Впрочем, это было лишнее, Оливер уже использовал электрошокер.

Огромный разряд, прошедший по телу Клейфеса вызвал у него самую настоящую агонию. Пластичный гигант пытался кричать от боли, но из-за начавшейся постоянной смены формы у него не получалось даже этого.

-Что с ним? - спросил Импульс, с явным отвращением наблюдавший за изменениями, происходившими с телом Клейфейса.

-Ток вызывает перегрузку нервной системы. У обычного человека это вызывает сокращение мышц, в его же случае это, похоже, приводит к перманентному шейпшифтингу.

Наконец на улице стал слышен звук полицейский сирен.

-Копы... - протянул Барт. - Оставим его прямо здесь?

Стрела переглянулся с Канарейкой, которая молча, кивнула.

-В этот раз у них есть записи камер наблюдения, - ответил Оливер, убрав лук. - А связываться с полицией я не хочу. 

**Имя**: Оливер Дж.Куинн

**Псевдоним**: Зеленая Стрела

**Время**: 09:21

**Местонахождение**: Стар-Сити, пентхаус Оливера Куинна

**Состояние**: Странное чувство нерешенной проблемы

-Олли, ты в порядке? - спросила Дина, налив себе стакан молока.

После вчерашнего боя с Клейфейсом не и Дины, ни у Барта не было ни сил не желания ехать к себе домой, поэтому Оливер великодушно предложил остаться у него... Ну, не то, что бы предложил, это просто не обсуждалось. Таким образом, впервые за последние 8 месяцев Оливер завтракал в компании красивой молодой блондинки.

-Да, - протянул Оливер с явно фальшивой улыбкой. - Просто у меня какое-то ощущение, что этот Клейфейс еще проявит себя...

Дина на несколько секунд замолчала, а потом все же произнесла:

-Я не хотела портить тебе завтрак Оливер, но 5 минут назад Башня прислала мне данные о вчерашнем побеге Клейфейса из камеры предварительного заключения...

-Что ж, по крайней мере, в следующий раз мы уже будем знать с чем имеем дело, да? - мрачно усмехнулся Зеленая Стрела.

-Эй, Дина не отстираешь! - появившийся в комнате Барт тут же кинул в блондинку свою куртку покрытую засохшей глиной.

Оливер Куинн никогда не был трусом, но в этот момент ему вдруг страшно захотелось спуститься под стол. Если вы его не понимаете, это просто означает, что вы никогда не видели глаза Дины Лэнс, после того как кто-то бросил в нее свою грязную одежду.

-БАРТ!

-Знаете, кажется мне нужно, проверить стрелы в оружейной! - пролепетал Оливер и тут же исчез.

-Ну, все лихач, тебе конец! - прошипела Дина все еще сжимая грязную униформу Импульса.

Наверное, Барт ответил бы ей какой-нибудь колкой остротой, если бы в эту же секунду из оружейной не выбежал Оливер, держа в руках стрелу с боксерской перчаткой на конце.

-БАРТ! 

**Имя**: Мэтт Хейген

**Псевдоним**: Клейфейс

**Время**: 18:01

**Местонахождение**: Готем, квартира Джона Смита

**Состояние: Месть...**

-Что ж, в этот раз тебе удалось побороть меня, Зеленая Стрела. Но мы еще встретимся... Это я вам обещаю,- деловито усмехнувшись произнес мужчина, стоя возле зеркала, с которого на него смотрело лицо Оливера Куинна.


End file.
